<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piss &amp; Spawn Collab Event!!!! by ankesenpaaten, FreakCityPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039838">Piss &amp; Spawn Collab Event!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankesenpaaten/pseuds/ankesenpaaten'>ankesenpaaten</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess'>FreakCityPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Cheating, Child custody battles, Christian Rai, Enjoy!, F/M, Heats, Knotting, Love Triangle, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Other, Public Sex, Raizel's Holy Dick, Very Much Non Christian Rai, Who's the father, an unholy number of exclamation marks, emojis and author's notes in the middle, everyone is horny, everything you hate about omegaverse, feat. some surprise cursed pairings, the worst thing you will ever read, we tried our best to make it as unpalatable as possible, you'll want to bleach your ears and eyes after this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankesenpaaten/pseuds/ankesenpaaten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raizel's Holy Dick starts up some epic drama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia, Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Everyone, Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia/ Kei Ru, First Elder/Third Elder (Noblesse), Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Frankenstein/Lunark (Noblesse), Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia, Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia, Karias Blerster/Tao (Noblesse), M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse), M-21/The Previous Lord, Maduke/Lagus Tradio, Rajak Kertia/Takeo (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Collab Fic Verse (Noblesse)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to everyone on Cadiscord<br/><strike>especially Dee</strike><br/><strike>Dee we know ur reading this</strike></p><p>and welcome new readers❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°☆°♡°</p><p>LOCATION: </p><p>YE RAN HIGH CHAIRMAN'S OFFICEq</p><p> </p><p>It's break time at Ye Ran High but Raizel's not eating ramen. What's he eating instead? you might ask. Well it's his 2nd fave meal of course! If you haven't caught on already...it's ass. He's eating ass. </p><p> </p><p>Franky: master!!!! </p><p>Rai: *is too busy doing other things with his mouth to respond* (*^﹏^*)</p><p>Franky: *increasingly obscene noises* maaaaaster yes right there daddy hooo </p><p>Rai: did you just call me daddy?</p><p>Franky: y-yes..?</p><p>Rai: do it again</p><p> </p><p>*they move onto actually fucking* </p><p>*use your imagination ;)* </p><p> </p><p>Shinwoo: *walking by* hey guys do you hear that? </p><p>Ikhan: hear what</p><p>Shinwoo: I heard somethin</p><p>Suyi: sounds like two guys fucking</p><p>Shinwoo: SUYI WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>Suyi: what??? that's what it sounds like! </p><p>Shinwoo: how do you know what that sounds like?? </p><p>Suyi: (ಥ﹏ಥ) </p><p>Yuna: suyi???</p><p>Suyi: its ok guys im fine 👍</p><p> </p><p>*no further explanation is provided. the kids dont investigate they just fuck right off and go play computer games* </p><p> </p><p>Shinwoo: no wait we can't go yet where's rai? </p><p>Yuna: dude it's still school break, school hasn't ended yet can't you read the tags</p><p>Shinwoo: ??? </p><p>Ikhan: yes shinwoo can't you read</p><p>Shinwoo: YOU SHUT UP MANABU</p><p>Ikhan: what did you just call me???!</p><p>Shinwoo: ha ha "manabu" (´థ౪థ)σ </p><p>Manabu: what the fuck??? you just changed my name in the story! </p><p>Unidentified Female Character #2: guys, I don't feel so good…</p><p>Unidentified Female Character #1: what's happening…</p><p>Yu-chan: huh? Manabu you hear somethin? </p><p>Manabu: I can hear two guys fucking…</p><p>Unidentified Female Character #1: you can't see us?!! </p><p>Manabu: * listens at the door * yes someone is definitely doing the deed in there</p><p>Unidentified Character #2: we're your friends! Suyi and Yuna! </p><p>Yu-chan: huh, weird. I swear I can hear something else. </p><p>Manabu: don't try to scare me!! I:m not afraid of ghosts ಠ╭╮ಠ </p><p> </p><p>*Yu-chan and Manabu fuck off to go play games* </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Frankenstein is filled with Raizel's holy dick seed that can make anyone without a uterus pregnant because this is that kind of fic</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>LOCATION: </p><p>THE LORD'S THRONE ROOM, LUKEDONIA </p><p> </p><p>Raskreia is sitting on her throne playing Animal Crossing. The other clan leaders are hanging around doing jack shit because it seems like they're jobless enough to have the free time to hang around in the throne room 24/7. Suddenly Raskreia gets an unexpected mental image. </p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: !!!!!! </p><p>Karias: noona what happened?? </p><p>Raskreia: *looking shaken* i just saw...<em>that</em> <em>human</em>...ass naked…</p><p>Rajak: wut?</p><p>Raskreia: *stand up abruptly* THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE </p><p>Urokai: <b> <em>UNACCEPTABLE!!!! </em> </b></p><p>Raskreia: who the fuck invited you</p><p>*it doesn't matter, he's conveniently gone the next instant*</p><p>Raskreia: anyway it looks like Raizel is CHEATING ON ME</p><p>Raskreia: that bitch ass slut ass whore!!1</p><p>Gejutel: my lord you can't call the noblesse a bitch ass slut ass whore!!1</p><p>Raskreia: everyone get outta my sight -_-</p><p>Raskreia: except kei ru </p><p>Raskreia: I need him for...reasons</p><p>*everyone files out of the room. rael tries to leave his pet bunny Nibbles behind to spy on them but then he realizes Nibbles is only capable of saying the word fuck* </p><p> </p><p>(A/N: rael is a dumbass, the authors of this fic love him)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raskreia: let's fuck</p><p>Kei Ru: <em> AW YEAH! SWEET </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*Cue Ominous Music* </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: *darkly* lets make a sex tape and send it to raizel </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Raizel and Franky are done fucking. </p><p>Raizel's phone beeps. </p><p> </p><p>Raizel: look it's a text from my girlfriend </p><p>Franky: GIRLFRIEND?</p><p>Raizel: oops</p><p>Raizel: oh neat, pics of kei ru's dick!</p><p>Franky: how...how do you know whos dick it is……..</p><p>Raizel: <em> *reverts to canon mode*  </em></p><p>Raizel: …..</p><p> </p><p><em> Tao, who was watching them this entire time: </em> <b> <em>top 10 anime betrayals</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Frankyyyy: r u,,,, CHEATING on me??????! *cries*</p><p>Raizel: babe I’m a man, I have needs. One person can’t satisfy me.</p><p>Raizel: I only loved you like 49% anyway. </p><p>Franky: *cries* u can’t do this to me I thought you loved me,,,,</p><p>Raizel: I do love you, only 49%. I love Raskreia 51%. Byeeeeeee slut keep on smacking that ass</p><p>*raizel flies off to play video games and eat ramen xDDDDDD*</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>LOCATION:</p><p>SOMEWHERE IN <strike>SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA</strike>. Jkkkkkk tokyooooooo beachhhhh XD KONNICHIWAAAA RAI KUN</p><p> </p><p>*rai lands in front of the arcade. It is late. He has been lost for five hours. The children have gone home.* </p><p> </p><p>Rai: damn,,, where my bitches at</p><p>Rai: Time to find some pussy </p><p>*rai flies off to find some pussy*</p><p> </p><p>*rai flies over the city looking for some pussy. His pussy senses are tingling, so he stops at a burger place. M21 is there, eating his food off the floor. At the next table he sees what pinged his pussy senses: a woman with a wolf tail. Yes good, he thinks, time to get some wolf ass.*</p><p> </p><p>Rai: hey sexy,,, I’m gonna fuck u so hard you’ll howl at the moon </p><p> </p><p>Wolf Girl: what are you some kind of nerd cosplaying as a vampire? I only fuck other WOLVES back off bub</p><p> </p><p>Rai: *growns a tail* how about now?</p><p> </p><p>*wolf girl launches onto Rai and shreds their clothes. They fuck on the table in the restaurant. The owner yells at them to get out but they don’t listen. M21 is passed out in a food coma on the floor.* a/n: I wish Rai would fuck me ;(((((( hes so smexy rawr XD</p><p> </p><p>Wolf Girl: impergante me with ur wolf sperm Rai kun!!!!!11</p><p> </p><p>Rai: call me sexy pls</p><p> </p><p>Wolf Girl: sexy kun,,,,, suki desu yooooooo</p><p> </p><p>Rai: *slaps her* you’re a wolf talk right </p><p> </p><p>Wolf Girl: ooh yeah hit me harder ;;)</p><p> </p><p>*sexy noises*</p><p> </p><p>Rai: ooh ahhh ahhhh </p><p> </p><p>Wolf Girl: heeeheeee heeeeeeeee </p><p> </p><p>*as he spills his magic seed into wolf girl rai howls at the moon. Somewhere in <strike>Seoul</strike> tokyo franky cries and calls up at the moon (A/N: get it??? Moon?? Lunark?? XD)*</p><p> </p><p>°○°°○°</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: ~~end of chaptah one review plz!!!!111 no flames!!!!~~ ~~if we don’t get 5 reviews we won’t post the new chaptah!!~~</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk I'm bad at summaries XD just read it!!1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LOCATION:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A NUDIST BEACH </strong>
</p><p>The trio are sitting around a beach mat on the beach. Its a nudist beach so everyone is naked. all the characters are here. naked. </p><p>M-21: hnnnnnghhhhh</p><p>Takeo: hey whats gotten into him</p><p>M-21: nsnndidnfnfnnnnghhhhhhh</p><p>M21: *growling noises* arroo arroo arrroo ha hahahaha</p><p>Takeo: why are you laughing?</p><p>Tao: hes not laughing he's panting!!! The forced reproduction of dogs is not a joke takeo!!! &gt;: ((((</p><p>Takeo: so he's in heat??</p><p>Tao: …</p><p>Takeo: …</p><p>Tao: hey u want some help</p><p>M-21: im not in heat fuck u tao!!!! </p><p>Tao: wrong, you mean fuck <em> me </em> Tao (•́ ₃ •̀)</p><p>*they start going at it on the beach. Takeo who the authors usually ignore for plot convenience is not a part of it. he just watches them slurping his juice.* </p><p>Takeo: *sighhh* if I wasn't such a background character maybe I would get laid too :'( </p><p>Previous Lord: *suddenly showing up out of nowhere* oooh 2 hot sexy men can I join in</p><p>M-21: oh fuck he's totally my type</p><p>Takeo: *sobbing* what about meee</p><p>PL: huh? Who said that? </p><p>Tao: orgy train!!!!</p><p>PL: <em> SWEET I'm in </em></p><p>Takeo: *still sobbing because he's being completely left out* </p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile Rai and Wolf Girl arrive at the beach because rai wanted to fuck in the water and wolf girl wanted to spy on M21</p><p>*rai is flexing his pectorals while wolf girl is watching the orgy that has overtaken m21* <strong>a/n: wow hot 😳 I wish I was there 😛</strong></p><p>Wolf Girl: sexy kun let’s make whoopee 😳</p><p>Rai: ill make u whoop heee heeeee 🤩</p><p>Wolf Girl: what the fuck</p><p>Wolf Girl: just put your dick in me already &gt;:(</p><p>*rai puts dick inside her velvet cavern of love. As he does he lets out another HEEE HEEEEE!*</p><p>Wolf Girl: wow you are so unattractive to me right now</p><p>Rai: dont hate me cuz u ain't me playah </p><p>Wolf Girl: start thrusting already i want him to see me</p><p>Rai: but did YOU ever see ME????!</p><p>*m 21's head peeks out of the pile. He is assaulted by many dicks.*</p><p>Wolf Girl: oh YEAH SEXY KUN!!!!!@$ Ahhh DONT STOP ;;;;)</p><p>Rai: smack my ass and call me mommy</p><p>Wolf Girl: SUCK MY BREASTS SEXY KUN IM A HOT MILKY MOMMA :3</p><p>Rai: ooh Ahhh hahahaha heee heee </p><p>Wolf Girl: 😛😛😜😝🤤</p><p>Wolf Girl: ahhh sexy kun dont lick me there!! You're a bad boyyyyy ;)</p><p>Jellyfish: bada bing ba da boom *sting*</p><p>Wolf Girl: 🤡🤡🤡🤡</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>*meanwhile on the beach*</strong>
</p><p>Previous Lord is sucking M21's wolf dick 😛😳 it has a spike on the end like a wolf does because you know hes a wolf 🐺😜</p><p>Tao: breathe breathe okay okay okay push on three one two ---</p><p>M21: tao if you dont shut up dick isnt the only thing you'll be eating </p><p>Tao: ooh feisty. I like it when you're angry its sexyyyy ;) </p><p>Takeo: WHAT ABOUT ME??? IM NOT SEXY???</p><p>Tao: hey did you hear something?</p><p>Takeo: STOP IGNORING ME TAO.YOURE RIGHT NEXT TO ME</p><p>Tao: I swear I heard someone, maybe all this BIG DICK ENERGY is making me craaaaazy lmaoooo</p><p>PL: *smacks his lips as the wolf cock falls out* now now boys everyone will get a turn. I've enlisted help, gejutel come (XDDD) out please!</p><p>*gejutel appears like poof* <strong>a/n: whoa crazy vampire powers 😳</strong></p><p>Gejutel: you called...lord?</p><p>Pl: yes we need some hot old man dick energy here. Please give them some. Who here has a daddy kink!!!!!</p><p>Tao: OOOH ME ME !!!!! I DO!!@</p><p>Takeo: stop making this about you I'm the one with a daddy kink!!!!</p><p>Tao: what a noisy mosquito! I'm trying to get fucked by a dilf here shut up </p><p>Takeo: lISTEN U LITTLE BITCh,,,,,, U WANNA FITE ME????</p><p>Tao: BRING IT ON SMALL DICK!!!! </p><p>Takeo: PLANE GIRL NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY (<strong>a/n plane girl is an oc go read my other fic lmao xddddd self promotion</strong>😎)</p><p>Tao: *gasps* TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!</p><p>Takeo: mAkE mE sLuT°°•`1111•!@!!</p><p>*they greek wrestle ;;;;) <strong>a/n: omg so hot,,,, I wish I was there,,,,,, takeo is such a hottie 🤤*</strong></p><p>*urokai puffs in, wait who urokai??? I thought his name was hottie nobody 😝😝😝*</p><p>Urogai: IS EVERYONE HAVING SEX</p><p> EXCEPT ME??????</p><p>Urogay: WHY DOES NO ONE WANT TO FUCK ME?????? AM I NOT HOT ENO8GH?????? YOU ARE A BUNCH OF TWO FACED LOSERS WITH REALLY BAD FASHION TASTES AND I HOPE YOU GET SAND IN YOUR PEEPEE HOLE!!!</p><p>PL: now now Uruguay everyone will get a turn dont be angry </p><p>Uruguay?: MY NAME IS UROKAI!!!!! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW MY NAME YOU OLD HAG?????</p><p>PL: lol whatever okay boomer </p><p>Urokay: IS THAT SIR RAIZEL?????? IS SIR RAIZEL FUCKING SOMEONE?????? WHO IS THIS BITCH????? HEY YOU TWO BIT HUSSY COME THE FUCK OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU</p><p>Tao: ueuwuwuwu raizel cum daddy o pls fuck meeeee uwuwuwuw</p><p>Yrokay: YOU SHUT THE FUXK UP</p><p>*zahra (???) pops in <strong>a/n: lol who's zahra??? I only know franky 🤤🤤🤤</strong>🤤*</p><p>Zara: wow good comeback urokay </p><p>Urokay: MY NAME IS UROKAI!!!! </p><p>Zara: lol ok boomer </p><p>Urokay: *explodes out of anger* 🤯🤯🤯</p><p>Takeo: ew my mouth was open</p><p><b>((A/N:get it? </b> <b> <em>Explodes???</em> </b> <b> Haha))</b></p><p>Zarga: oh well. What a shame who wants to fuxk 😜 big daddy's here </p><p>Gejutel: I believe that I am what is called a "zaddy". You have been a very bad boy zarga. I must punish you </p><p>Zarga: 😳😳😳😳</p><p>Gejutel:😈 mmmmm yes </p>
<hr/><p>*on a lonely cliff franky stands nude, clothes ripped off and screaming at the moon. Neighbors call the police. He is the police bitchhhhh <strong>a/n: omgggg frankie is so hot 😳 punish me daddy 😳*</strong></p><p>Frankyyyy: *drawing a pentagram with blood* spirits of the other world,hear my prayer, make the one with big titties finally appear </p><p>*frankyy hires 21 (get it 21????? xD) security guards to pee on the circle. They are being paid $27 dollars an hour*</p><p>Franky: now the circle is sealed, here is the word that will make her real…..kame….hame….HA!!!!!!!1 </p><p>*poof*</p><p>*LARGE SMOKE APPEARS*</p><p>IS IT THE WOMAN OF FRANKYS DREAMS???? WAR CRIMINAL LUNARK WHO IS AS BORING AS DRY PAINT???? </p><p>Franky: no ,,,, it cannot be,,,,</p><p>??: hey what's up guys my name is goku! Wow this is pretty crazy huh but now that I'm here I'm dtf! My wife doesnt need to know ;;)</p><p>*Franky collapses to the ground in anguish*</p><p>Franky: god DAMMIT (ooh he said a bad word 😳😳) WHEN WILL I GET THE ANIME GIRLFRIEND OF MY DREAMS????</p><p>*Goku and the 21 guards are having sex in the background (ewwwww that's gross 😳😳😳😳 my virgin eyes are scarred for life 😳😳😳😳😳 stoppppppppp guysssssss)</p><p>
  <strong>A/n: okay guys thats chap 2!!!!111 what do you think???? Isnt Rai a hottie 🤤🤤 hes my husband back off bitch!!!!11111 okay reviews plzzzzzz!!!! No flames &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;: (((((( or I'll feed you to dark Spear 😳</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ps. RaiRakseria (sp?) 4ever!!!1111 😜😜😜😜</strong>😜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cover Art (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION: </p><p>THE NUDE BEACH</p><p>The orgy that the trio are having with previous lord, Uruguay, zarga and gejutel has become a summer event with 50+ people. </p><p>here's what everyone's doing😂😉😎😎</p><p>Zaddy Gejutel: teaching 5 guys in fursuits how to suck dick😱😱😏</p><p>PL : getting his dick sucked by 5 guys in fursuits👏👏</p><p>Urogay: watching rai and wolf girl fuck from a small fishing boat in da water they don't even notice <b>(a/n: urokai stop being a creep!!!😡😡 perv alert!!!) </b></p><p>Tao: eating watermelon off m21's back🤤🤤🍉</p><p>Takeo: milking 3 pairs of tiddies as da communist theme plays in the background 😆😮🙏 </p><p>hmm I feel like were forgetting someone but idc...whatever biaaaaatchhhh😎😎 </p><p>♡○☆♧▪▪■□○°○□■●○●</p><p>Frankyyy: (<b>a/n OMG FINALLY!) </b>this time it has to work,tiddy dragon, grant my wish</p><p>Shenron: what did you call me</p><p>Goku: grant his wish!!!!!! he gave me 21 guys to fuck</p><p>Shenron: goku …you have changed …</p><p>Franky: STOP TALKING ABOUT OTHER FANDOMS!!!! THIS IS A NOBLESSE FIC!!!! ILL FEED U TO MY CRAZY LOVER/!!!!😡😈😈</p><p>Shenron: fine, I will grant you 1 wish,usually its 3 but u called me tiddy dragon</p><p>*smoke appears there is a piss shower and finally the one with the tiddies of Franky's dreams,, appears!* </p><p>Lunark: what am going here??? I was in the middle of having my dick sucked😡😡😡</p><p>Franky: she has a dick???? </p><p>Lunark: ooh you've been a bad boy😈😈 I'm gonna peg you so hard😈 </p><p>Franky: hoooo😳😳😳😳 fuck me Big Mommy!!!!!!</p><p>Goku: oooo can I join</p><p>Franky: fUCK NO YOU SMELL LIKE PISS</p><p>Lunark: you're not into piss??? I'm out bye sis💅</p><p>Franky: nononono I'll do whatever you want pls I need your tiddies</p><p>Lunarl: then😈😈😈 lets begin u sexy sexy bad boy😈😈😈😈</p><p>Franky: (⊙o⊙)</p><p> </p><p>||●□□■°□▪♡☆♡|☆♡|</p><p>LOCATION: *still at beach orgy*</p><p>*Rai has refused to pee on Wolf Girl’s jellyfish sting, so she angrily hops out of the water*</p><p>Wolf Girl: *hops to m21 under the pile of dicks* <strike>ahjusshi</strike> senpai ,,, please pee on me? </p><p>M21: ??? *cant talk because of dicks*</p><p>Wolf Girl: 🤩🤩😜😜😜😜😉😉</p><p>M21: *spits out dick* what, you think I’m a dog??? I just pee on anything that smells????? You think I don’t have standards??? IM NOT A DOG IM A WOLF</p><p>Wolf Girl: I’m a wolf too now quit complaining and piss on my leg </p><p>M21: all right I’ll piss on you but it won’t be your leg </p><p>Wolf Girl: who the hell will piss on my leg???</p><p>Random Guy #16: I will 😁😁</p><p>Wolf Girl: eww you’re gross get away from me </p><p>Random Guy #16: hey listen here lady my pee is magical, I can guarantee you results. I summoned the Titty Dragon for a client yesterday you know</p><p>Wolf Girl: whatever i only want wolf pee </p><p>Wolf Girl: hey,,,, 😉😉😉 it’s mating season 😉😉😉 wanna make some wolf babies?? 😜😜😝😳😳</p><p>Tao: you have to be a wolf to make wolf babies 😏</p><p>Wolf Girl: LiSTEN hERE BOWL HEAD</p><p>Tao: at least I’m not wearing a tail and howling at the moon while I’m getting reamed by some guy named jihoon jasper takeshi and role playing some weird furry fetish </p><p>Wolf Girl: whoaaaa hold up did he just call me a whore??? </p><p>Tao: no I called you a furry whore </p><p>Wolf Girl: I will NOT sit here and be disrespected like this good NIGHT bitch ass slut ass whore </p><p>Tao: ITS THE AFTERNOON</p><hr/><p>*wolf girl goes back to rai*</p><p>Wolf Girl: okay fire it up again sexy </p><p>Rai: i don’t do that anymore, I am a man of god now </p><p>Wolf Girl: ??? What??</p><p>Rai: while you were gone asking people to pee on you Jesus came to me from the heavens and he made me see the error of my ways </p><p>Wolf Girl: Jesus?? We live in Japan!</p><p>Rai: god is everywhere my child </p><p>Wolf Girl: okay you know what I like a good old catholic school girl kink like anyone else but this is too much im out </p><p>*wolf girl poofs out*</p><p>*Jesús appears*</p><p>Rai: hi babe 😘😘</p><p>Jesús: ;;) 😍🥰 </p><p>◇□■♡☆■||☆♡♡♡☆♡</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LOCATION: the cliff where franky piss summoned titty dragon 😛😛😛</strong>
</p><p>Lubark: drop ur pants and call me momma </p><p>Frankey: daddy</p><p>Lunark: wrong. *whips frankeys pants off*</p><p>Frankey: ooohhh hahahahahahehehe </p><p>*lunark undoes her pants, her big cock pops out*</p><p>Frankey: ooh 😳</p><p>Lunark: bark bark bark woof </p><p>Frankey: ?? Meow?</p><p>Lunark: bad kitty. Gotta punish u now 😤</p><p>Lunark: turn around 😈</p><p>*lunarks tail goes smack smack against the ground* </p><p>Mmmm yess 😈😈</p><p>*lunark puts a condom on her tail because safe sex is important*</p><p>*she uses a magic spell from titty dragon to lube up her monkey tail dick*</p><p>Lunark: pucker up handsome ;;) </p><p>Franken: 😲</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>LOCATION: church in Seoul. Rai is wearing a replica of Madonna’s wedding dress in Like a Virgin. It’s ripped and showing cleavage. He has red lipstick smeared around his mouth. Like a Prayer is playing in the background. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rai: 🎶 life is a myssssteeeeeryyyy⁉️⁉️everyone must staaaaaand alone 😭I hear you call my name😱~~~~ and it feels like~~~ Home : )🤗🎶</p><p>Black Jesus: *is black* </p><p>Rai: ❌🛑 stop u r not allowed to be This Hot</p><p>Black Jesus: when u call my name 🤩it’s like a little prayer 🙏I’m down on my knees😳 I want you to take me there 🥵🥵🥵</p><p>Rai: babe. It’s <em> I </em> WANNA TAKE <em> YOU </em> THERE. </p><p>Black Jesus: but I do want you to take me there </p><p>Rai: I’m sorry I don’t do that anymore. I only have sex with Jesus 😇</p><p>Black Jesus: and what am I chopped liver </p><p>Rai: no? You’re black Jesus?? What kind of question —</p><p>Black Jesus: whatever let’s get on with it 😒</p><p>Rai: just like a prayer you know I’ll take you there. ;)</p><p>Black Jesus: it’s like a dream 💤</p><p>Rai: oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah </p><p>Black Jesus: you are not what you seem…..you sexy demon, be gone succubus‼️‼️ *throws holy water in rai*</p><p>Rai: ….I’m wet….for your cock ;)</p><p>Black Jesus: &gt;: ( that’s not how this works you lazy slut you fuck me</p><p>Rai: ugh fine Jesus Christ you are so demanding </p><p>Black Jesus: my name is Jesus Carlos Sebastian Sandiego Christ don’t forget it🚫</p><p>Rai: Come here and stab me with this cross :) I’ll bleed all over my dick so I can fuck you </p><p>Black Jesus: whip me like the 14th century flagellants in the Roman Catholic Church</p><p>*rai backslaps him*</p><p>Rai: shut up how dare you use your dirty mouth to defile his name </p><p>Black Jesus: I’m gonna shove that cross up my own ass if you don’t hurry it up </p><p>*rai blesses his cock. A choir appears and starts singing the backing track to Like a Prayer* </p><p>Black Jesus: yeahhhhh now we’re talking!!!! Who wants to fuck me next??</p><p>Rai: we must fuck the sin out of him. This is a very crafty demon, and ordinary measures will not work </p><p>Rai: everyone take a number so I can bless your cocks and vaginas </p><p>*rai blesses cocks and vaginas while he fucks black Jesus with the bloody cross*</p><p> </p><p>*in the background a statue of Jesus cries. If only it wasn’t stone : ( a/n pls Jesus don’t kill me 😳😳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a forgotten tomb in the middle of a forest, a young girl woke up. But she wasn’t a young girl, she was thousands of years old. She had long black hair with streaks of magenta and her eyeshadow was powder blue. She had brown contacts in to hide her red eyes. (yes she sleeps in contacts okay she’s a vampire she doesn’t need eyes!!!!!!!11 get off my back prepz) </p><p>Gorl: *sigh*. It’s not Gofik enoff : ( </p><p>Gyro: *screams* I die and no one buries me in a abandoned graveyard???? R U D E!!!!!1</p><p>Astra Zeneca: *climbs out of the grave* *it wasn’t even a grave tho just a hole she dug in the ground and rolled into* *she was wearing a ripped skater skirt from Hot Topic, fishnet stockings, combat boots, and a neon orange tube top*<b> a/n: wow that’s so hot 😳😳😳😳 slay me queen </b></p><p>Astra Zeneca: omg where has my brother gone!!!!!1111</p><p>Astra Zeneca: I have to find him!!! It’s time for whopee!!!!1</p><p>*flies off in the wrong direction*</p><p>Astra Zeneca: Reijel!!!! I have 2 find u!!!!!11</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>LOCATION: CHURCH IN SEOUL</p><p> </p><p>*raizel is still blessing cocks and vaginas*</p><p>Raizel: brothers and sistas,,,, let us pray upon the power of the holiest vessel of all,,,, the cock 🙏</p><p>Raizel: in Jesus’ name I suck</p><p>Choir: amen </p><p>*its raining men starts to play*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>SLAM!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the church doors fly open. Lightning flashes as the wind blows in. A lean, petite figure stands backlit by the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>Raizel: no...it can’t be!!!</p><p>Black Jesus:.... Jesus?</p><p>Raises: no?? Jesus is black??? What kind of question—</p><p>Astra Zeneca: Brother, I have come to find you!</p><p>Aster Zenika: raijeru! You must return home to rocky donia to suck the most cocks and regain your place as biggest slut!!!!1</p><p>Raizel: It’s my beloved long lost sister whom I love more than anything in the world!</p><p>Raizel: Whats up slut!!!!</p><p>Astra Zeneca: *looks around* oh my raijel-kun, I see you have been busy</p><p>Raizel: Dont call me that sis its embarrassing!!!1 IM NOT 150 ANYMORE!!!</p><p>Astra Zeneca: Whatevs, slut. Where’s that hot sexy boyfriend of yours i banged in that graveyard last time?</p><p>Raizel; you...banged...my Franky??? *cries* How could you do this to me!!!! Do you even love me???</p><p>Astra Zeneca: *sigh* Raijel-kun please don’t start. What’s yours is mine etc etc so dont be a brat</p><p>Raizel: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY</p><p>Astra Zeneca: oh what happened to our evil big brother after we fought him? (astra zeneca went into her long sleep after she defeated their evil big brother single-handedly with her soul weapon Astoria)</p><p> </p><p>Raizel: are u sure he’s the evil one when you banged my boyfriedn!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Astra Zeneca: Should I tell him….? </p><p>Astra Zeneca: anyway where is the food? I’m HUNGRY lol lmao I love food ;)))</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>LOCATION: A JAPANESE TACO BELL</p><p>
  <b>(a/n: omg we are so hungry...we r sluts 4 food lmaooooo)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Trio, PL, Gejutel and Wolf Girl are lying on the floor of Taco Bell drunk. Staring at the ceiling contemplating their lives and wondering at the meaning of existence. </p><p> </p><p>Tao: Hey guys...what is the meaning of life?</p><p>PL: all we do...is wake up, eat, do drugs and have sex….is that really living?</p><p>M-21: You and i live very different lives</p><p>Wolf Girl: m21 *clinging to him* make me ur sexy wolf gf?</p><p>M-21: Takeo is my sexy wolf gf</p><p>Takeo: WOOF WOOF BARK</p><p>Wolf Girl: what the fuck!!! Raizel <em> lied t </em>o me!!!!</p><p>Gejutel: You can be <em> my </em>sexy wolf gf ;)</p><p>Wolf Girl: ew no you don’t even shop at hottopic</p><p>Tao: I shop at hottopic</p><p>Wolf Girl: OMG YAS </p><p> </p><p>Karias walks into Taco Bell</p><p> </p><p>Karias: hey babe!!!1</p><p>Tao: *springs to his feet* BABE!!!</p><p>*they start making out*</p><p>Wolf Girl: SCREEEEEEECHHH!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Tao: babe...lets go to the back ;)</p><p>Karias: *gropes his ass*</p><p>Tao: omg babe!!! not in public!!!</p><p>Karias: heheheheuheu</p><p> </p><p>M-21: *is barfing*</p><p>Wolf Girl: omg barf on me with your sexy wolf semen!!!!1</p><p>M-21: *barfs on her*</p><p> </p><p>Tao: ewww babe lets get out of here and leave these weirdos</p><p>Karias: How do you want me fuck you love? :O</p><p>Tao: fuck me like the slutty omega bitch that I am </p><p>Karias: GOD BABE IM SO HORNY RN</p><p> </p><p>*Karias carries Tao out of the Taco Bell bridal-style* <b> <em>a/n: omg sah jealous!!</em></b></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>LOCATION: LUKEDONIA, RASKREIA’S THRONE ROOM</p><p> </p><p>The Clan Leaders are gathered in the throne room wearing black hoods like a cult (omg goth aesthetic) , bowing before the badass KWEEN Raskreia.</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: My loyal servants...today, Lukedonia goes to war!!!!</p><p>Everyone: ROAAAAAAARRR</p><p> </p><p>Rael: *whispers* wait i wasnt paying attention why are we going to war</p><p>Regis: *whispers* god u fukcing middleschooler, you dont even know that? Astra zeneca, enemy of the Noble race, has returned.</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: ASTRA ZENECA, THAT BITCH ASS SLUT ASS WHORE, ENEMY OF THE NOBLE RACE, HAS RETURNED!</p><p>Everyone: ROOOAOOAAARRRR</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: *sinister smirk* I’m coming for your guts, bitch. Prepare yourself...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dun dun duuuuun</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: hahahahaha cliffhanger!!!!!</p><p>Review pls or no update!!! No flamezz or b bloCKED sluts</p><p>--- Author-chans &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION: A DARK GOTHIC CHURCH IN THE MIDDLE OF A GRAVEYARD, SURROUNDED BY MOONLIGHT</p><p> </p><p>A pale, petite girl who looks like a seventeen year old highschooler walks out of the church. But she is actually thousands of years old. She has short dark blue hair with stylish bangs that cover one of her sapphire-coloured ocean-blue eyes. She also has a scar on her face that somehow only adds to her ethereal beauty. She’s wearing a simple black sleeveless top that highlights her dragon tattoo, fishnet stockings, black combat boots from Hottopic, and a choker with a cross pendant and one studded gypsy earring. </p><p>Gorl: How long was I asleep? It feels like yesterday that I fought Satan himself and won...wah,,,Im so hungry,,,</p><p>Footsteps approach the girl. (<b>Omg watch out!!!!!!its a rapist 😱😱)</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Girl: No!! It can’t be!!!</p><p>Astra Zeneca: SUPAH SLUT!!!! HOWZ MA MAIN HOE??</p><p>Girl: *bows on one knee* my Lord I live to serve you faithfully as your loyal assassin handmaiden!</p><p>Astra Zeneca: Yaas slay gorl😍  Nova Vax, meet my brother Kadis etrama di raijeru</p><p>RaiJERU: *grumbles* what, did she sleep with my Franky too???</p><p>Nova Vax: As if I would sleep with him! I’m a strong independent woman who needs no man so you and your “franky” can go fuck off!!</p><p>Astra Zeneca: your standards are still high as ever i see!!! Come on slut we got work to do</p><p>Nova Vax: You want me to work with a dumb goth boy? Men are stupid they are the <em> worst! </em></p><p>Astra Zeneca: I know girl but we need this one unfortunately</p><p>Raizel: *is off doing dumb boy things*</p><p>Nova Vax: Ugh, <em> men… </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>LOCATION: THE FRANKY HOUSE</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is gathered in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Gejutel and PL: *smoking crack* </p><p>Urogay: is dead LMAOOOO</p><p>Tao and Karias: *making out on the couch* </p><p>Regis: *listening to Fall Out Boy on his airpods* </p><p>Rael: *fighting people on social justice twitter*</p><p>M-21: BARK BARK WOOF </p><p>Takeo: *eating the furniture* </p><p> </p><p>Idk i cant keep track of everyone</p><p> </p><p>Franky: Why are you all in my house???? ANSWER ME OR I’LL FEED U TO MY CRAZY LOVER</p><p>Raskreia: we came to earth because the enemy of the noble race, astra zeneca, has returned</p><p>Franky: so?? Thats none of my business??</p><p>Rasreia: THIS CONCERNS UR PRECIOUS MASTER, U FUCK</p><p>Franky: MASTER LEFT ME FOR BLACK JESUS???? FUCK YOU JESUS IVE ALWAUS BEEN AN ATHIEST I SPIT ON UR GRAVE</p><p>PL:  jesus is black? </p><p>Rael: of course he’s black???! What you think he’s white????? You think every1ne is white don’t u????</p><p>PL; huh</p><p>Rael: How dare you force your religion on peopel!!!! What about the non-Christians?? And “black jesus” implies that he’s NOT black and hes SPECIAL just because hes black thats degrading to the black community!!! JESUS IS BLACK, SO WHAT. ISTEAD OF SAYING BALCK JESUS WE SHOULD BE REPLACING ALL THE PICTURES OF WHITE JESUS WITH THE REAL JESUS! #WhiteJesusIsCancelled #Activism #BlackDontCrack #1like1follow #whitepeopleconspiracy #blm</p><p>Tao: Oooh whats your twitter handle follow4follow</p><p>Rheql: @social.equality.assassin.22</p><p>Lunar: but milky momma is here why do you want raijel back?? *gasp* You cheating HOE , DO U THINK OF <b> <em>HIM </em> </b>WHEN IM FUCKING YOU????</p><p>Tao: wait i thought milky momma was lagus</p><p>Franky: uh yeah? duh lol</p><p>Lunark: *wails* I THOUGHT WE WERE IN LOVE!!!111</p><p>Franky: i summoned u with a piss shower and tiddy dragon for the price of letting goku fuck my low-income workers??</p><p>Lunaku: PEOPLE HAVE MET IN WORSE CONDITIONS!!!! OMG HAVENT U SEEN 90 DAY FIANCÉ </p><p>Franky: i only loved u like 49% don’t think too highly of urself </p><p>Taekwondo: *stops chewing the chair leg* thats true, i met Rajak at a furry themed ecstasy party</p><p>Franky: you think thats worse?</p><p>Regis: rajak??</p><p>Takeo: uhh yes im fucking rajak now, got a problem with dat??</p><p>Tap: ooh whos top</p><p>Rajak: i’m a sub bitch bottom</p><p>Tao: *gasp* JUST LIKE ME!!!111</p><p>M-21: bark bark growl</p><p>Karius: *slaps tao's ass*</p><p>Uroagy: what the fuck i’m still aive??</p><p>Franky: *dark spears him* not anymore</p><p>Kei Ru: Hey did you know I fucked raskreia</p><p>Raskreia: yes only for the cameras until i get my boyfriend back, fuck off</p><p>Franky: HEY HE’S <em> MY </em>BOYFRIEND </p><p>snaku: *darkly* we’ll see about that, honey…</p><p>Lotus: Do I have any lines??</p><p>Rozaria: I think you only speak when I speak</p><p>Rosario: wait who r u </p><p>Ludis: crap deal but ok :(</p><p>Takeyo: u guys wanna join us? We fuck on thursdays</p><p>Rozaria: will that give us more plot relevancy??</p><p>Takeo: no</p><p>Rael: when da hellz did u slutz get here!!!!</p><p>Tao: omg Rael u can’t just call someone a slut!!!</p><p>Rael: shit up slut I can say whatever I want u trying to censor me???? Huh???? You trying to be a censoring Nazi loser????</p><p>Tao: ???? What???</p><p>Rasreia: Listen up slutz. The future of the noble race is at steak. We have to work together and combine all our powers if we are to stand any chance of defeating Aster Sexeka, enemy of the Noble race, and her faithful assassin handmaiden aka the Goddess of Destruction Nova Vax.</p><p>M21: steak??? Where??? </p><p>Kei Ru: Hot. </p><p>Raskreia: ew stop being such a sleazeball</p><p>Kei Ru: Your the one who asked for revenge sex??</p><p>Seira: my lord how can we defeat a Goddess of Destruction?</p><p>Raskreia: mwhahahaha see that’s where my <em> brains </em>come in because unlike that bitch ass slut ass whore, I have both beauty and brains wouldnt you say? Mwhahahaha</p><p>Franky: don't tell me she has horcruxes that would be the lamest plot device ever</p><p>Regis: whats a horse cock?</p><p>Karias: not horse cock, regis…</p><p>Tao: *giggles* horse cock</p><p>Karias: awww my hubby is soooo cute</p><p>M-21: rrrrfuhhhff</p><p>Rasreia: To defeat astra zeneca and nova sex we have to split into teams and go destroy every Hottopic in the world</p><p>Tao: but i like Hot Topic…</p><p>Karias: motion rejected we will not do that</p><p>Raskreia: DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IS AT STAKE HERE?</p><p>Lunark: not really you havent told us exactly what these 2 are capable of</p><p>Raskreia: WHY WONT U TRUST ME!!! I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY!</p><p>Franky: but your not part of the family</p><p>Raskreia: *goes away cursing everyone. PL, gejutel, ludik, rozaria and kylo ren go with her*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>LOCATION: HIDDEN UNION BASE SOMEWHERE IN OKINAWA</p><p> </p><p>In a dark neon lab in the basement underground with tubes and computers and stuff (<b>okai??? I'm not a nerd XD I dont know these things),</b> a perfect clone of Astra Zeneca grows. </p><p>Third Elder: Sir? The secret weapon is ready….</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N:</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dont forget 2 like and comment!! peace!! no flamez or we block u!</b>
</p><p>happi fangzgibing slutz!!!11111 if u meet miss rona tell her she owes me a dollah &gt;&gt;&gt;: (</p><p>
  <b>~ author-chans</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION: the woods, <b>somewhere idk I’m not good at geometry lawlZ XD</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*asstra Zika and nova box are sitting in logs smoking marijuana they brought from Zika’s drug dealer*</p><p>Raijeru: why am I here??? I need to bless cocks and make sure my hot black boyfriend doesn’t cheat on me with his bbc &gt;: ( <b>a/n: that means big black cock omg so dirty 😳😳 were not being racist ok</b></p><p>Nova Vox: ur our bait duh </p><p>Raijeru: ??? Why???</p><p>Nova Cocks: stop asking questions and blow </p><p>Raizel: uhh I would be rn if you guys hadn’t kidnapped me!!!!!11</p><p>Astra Zeneca: 🙄🙄🙄 baby brothers are the WORST</p><p>Raizel: I’m older then you?</p><p>Aster: by a second,,,,</p><p>Raizel: wow surprised you can count that high</p><p>AstraZeneca: I learned how to read!!!!</p><p>Nova Vox: wait u guys learned how to rea?D 😳😳</p><p>Astra Zeneca: we’re gonna. We’re gonna plan. How to overflow the throne and take over the life of that poser bish Raser</p><p>Raizel: Raskreia</p><p>Astra Zeneca: gesundheit. Im gonna. Braid my hair and wear that dumb outfit all you loserz wear and then. No one can tell </p><p>Nova Vox: whoaaaa THATS crazy i knew ur the boss for a reason,,, you have da biggest brain slay gurl</p><p>Astra Zeneca: u know what comes with a big brain right ;;;)</p><p>Nova Vox: crushing mental illness and an inferiority complex?</p><p>Astra Zeneca: huh no? A big dick </p><p>Nova Vox: ohhhhh master pls whip me😳</p><p>Astra Zeneca: ???</p><p>Nova Vox: sorry. Got carried away. Pls enslave me my lord </p><p>Raisel: *sobs* my franky used to say dat😭</p><p>Astra Zeneca: that’s better : ) do u want to be my dog and sleep on the end of my bed and let me feed u table scraps at dinner? ; )</p><p>Nova Vox: woof woof bark </p><p>Raizel: *disintegrates into the earth to find black Jesus : (*</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Chuck E. Cheese </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: okay. We need a game plan</p><p>Lotus: oh can we play the games after this??</p><p>Rosario: I want to play skeeball…</p><p>Raskreia: no. Focus. </p><p>Rael: focus is a fun game </p><p>Regis: no that’s called concentration </p><p>Rael: I know what it means I’m not stupid!!!!!!11 GOD</p><p>Kei Ru: SHUT UP *bangs his fists on the table, breaking it in half*</p><p>Manager: sir if this behavior continues I will have to ask you to leave </p><p>Kei Ru: u don’t tell me what to do, only the lord tells me what 2 do </p><p>Raskreia: every1 shit up I can’t think!!!!11</p><p>Rael: wow you can think?? 😳</p><p>Lotis: hey I’m still here</p><p>Rosario: who?? are you???</p><p>Ludis: LUDIS</p><p>Rosario: that sounds like a disease?</p><p>Ludis: &gt;: ( u wanna go u two faced hussy </p><p>Rosaria: no sorry I don’t fight children </p><p>Rosaria: isn’t ur your bedtime little boy</p><p>Kei Ru: THE LORD SAID SHIT UP!!!</p><p>*punches ludis through the glass window*</p><p>Manager: okay that’s enough I’m calling police 911</p><p>Kei Ru: u shit up too!!!2 *also punches him through the window*</p><p>Rael: ACAB FUX THE PIGS IN BLUE!!!1 #acab #antifa #spitinacopsface </p><p>Regis: Rael shut up </p><p>Rawr: you’re trying to censor and demean me and my right to free speech!!! What are u gonna do next, set up re education camps???? fascist pig u make me sick </p><p>Regis: ??</p><p>Raskreia: I SAID SHIT UP *punches Rael in the face* </p><p>Regis: lord. Why don’t we steak her in the heart</p><p>Raskreia: what kind of steak?</p><p>Kei Ru: hanwoo beef lord </p><p>Raskreia: I mean that’s really expensive do u think I’m made of money </p><p>Regis and Rosaria: yus</p><p>Raskreia: oh right *melts bc she paper : (*</p><p>KeiRu: nooooo!!!!!111 lord!!!1111 i can glue u together!!!!</p><p> </p><p>*raskreua reforms bc the power of keiru’s love and tears*<b> a/n whaaaaaa so romantic uwu 🥺🥺🥺 raskru 4ever :((((</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>———-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOCATION: THE UN HEADQUARTERS, GENEVA, GERMANY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Some peeps in white robes coem intop the room with a huge tube that has bubbles and a floating Astra seneca clone inside. The clone looks like Astra, with pale moonlight skin and long eyelashes and raven black hair with natural magenta streaks and a petite slim fra]me. Third elder walks in fornt and bows b4 every1</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>3rd elder: god evening eveyrnoe, we are the union and we propose this clone for the world domination plan.</p><p>The UN: OOOOOOOOHHHH</p><p>Thrid elder: she is the clone of asta zeneca conquwerore of world’s and enemy of the noble race</p><p>The UN: AAAAAAAAHHHH</p><p>Third ElderL: with this clone we will have UNLIMITED POWER!!!!!!</p><p>Palpatine: UNLIMITED POWER!!!!!</p><p>3rd elder: who dafuq invited u get out</p><p>Ban Kee Moon: how do we know we can trust thos clone??</p><p>Third: idk bitch, thats up 2 u. pay up.</p><p>*Ban Kee Moon gives him the money*</p><p>3rd: oh sweet now we can get married in vegas</p><p>Fisrt elder: FUCK YES</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: Franky house</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Frankyyy: my master,,,, has been kidnapped!!!11 i must rescue him from dat bitch astra Zeneca!!11 &gt;: (</p><p>M21: isn’t he like cheating on you with everyone rn?</p><p>Franky: it’s because he loves me too much okaY</p><p>Franky: master!!!!! *Jumps through the window and breaks it shattering glass everywhere*</p><p>M21: aw crap </p><p>*the full moon shines in through the window 😳 yes it’s full moon again okay I make the rules!!!!! Science sux haha haha fuk u mr zito!!!!!11*</p><p>M21: oh oh oh oh OH IM CUMMING </p><p>*squirts jizz as he transforms into werewolf*</p><p>M21: WOOF WOOF BARK </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*goes to find some hoes to snack that pussy 😳😳 Wolf pussy 😳😳😳 he has a wolf pussy😳😳😳😳*</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOCATION: A BROTHEL, FRANCE, SRI LANKA</p><p> </p><p>Neon dislco lightz are pulsating and vibrating the air liked a nightclub <b>(a/n: i havent gone to a brothel okai?? Wtf how ould i know?/ gross!!!!) </b>and Fall out boy is playing blasted on the speakers. </p><p> </p><p>Astra ZEneca: nova sex why are we here??? This place is bad for us!!</p><p>Nova Vex: We are here to  feed on the thot energy my lord</p><p>Rai: u-u</p><p>Astra zeenca: EWWWWW I SAW A NAKED MAN1!!!!</p><p>Rai: but u?? have seen 1 before???</p><p>Nova vex: ALL MEN ARE <em> PIGS </em></p><p>Astra Zeeneca: RAIJEL-KUN COVER YOUR EYEZ!!</p><p>Rai: black jesus??/ are u there??? Black jesus-kun???</p><p>Nova Vax: “BLACK” JESUS? EXCUSE ME U FLAMING RACIST!!! ITS “AFRICAN-AMERICAN” JESUS! GOD! HAVE SUM RESPECT!</p><p>Astra Zenica: nova vox how DARE YOU forget about latin jesus and korean jesus!!! I cant believe i have to cancel my own best friend! GOD. </p><p>Nova Vax: ooooh oh yeah&gt;?? You justsaid GOD right now well i have news for you slut GOD is not universal and i am an athetits!!! YOUR OFFENDING ME! </p><p>Raizel: Ooo *dips his head into a bowl of white powder*  owo</p><p>Astra Zeneca: U WANNA GO??/ U WANNA GO BICTH?? </p><p>Nova Vax: MY POWERS RIVAL YOURS MY LORD FONT FORGET THAT</p><p>Astra Zeneca: <b> <em>ASTORIA!!!!!</em> </b></p><p>Nova Vax: <b> <em>MARIANA!!!!!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Astra zenec’as soul weapon is a beautiful heavy ornate sword with pure white swans on the hednel nd gold edges with red energy that obey’s astra’s every command Nova Vax’s soul weapon is not really a s=oul weapon <b>(</b> <b> <em>like franky’s!!!! Omg we r genius take that peeps!!!!!</em> </b><em>? </em>) but made from the tormented souls she stole from satan himself who are loyal 2 her and her alon. It is a beautiful staff with winges and but its pitch black like the color of a moonless night. There are magenta energy sparks on it. </p><p> </p><p>Rai: owo?? Weowowowowo (<b>boys come from Jupiter cuz they r stupider Lolo Lolo Lolo lol XD</b>)</p><p> </p><p>Astar zika and novae vax start fighting with their soul weapons (idk im bad at writing action ok???)</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Raskriea, ludis and kei ru are hiding behind the counter spying on them raskreia is dressed in ordinary human clothes like pink glitter eyeshdadow and a black studded leather jacket from hottopic and a neon blue tube top and fishnet stockings, purple platform sneakers six inches high and a NYC pink cap and pink lip gloss and cross earrings. Ludis is wearing a white shirt kei ru is wearing a black shirt. theyre dressed like normal humans bc their undercover to spy on astra zeneca and nova vex.</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: oh no </p><p>KeI Rua: what is my lord???/? What botehrs you&gt;&gt;??</p><p>Raskrua: Astzra zeneca and nova vax are more powerful than i thought</p><p>Ludik: OH NO WHAT DO WE DO NOW1</p><p>Raskrei: I dont know their soul weapons ar far more powerful than ragnarock or any soul weapon ive evee seen!!!</p><p>Raiskeria: wait who r u again?</p><p>???: lud--</p><p>Kei ru: shit up mushroom head lord iz talking </p><p>Kei ru: even your sul weapon my lord???</p><p>LotusL: should we just surrender then&gt;??</p><p>Raskreia: NO WE WILL NEVER SURREBDER TO THOSE POSER BITCHES</p><p>KeI RAW: ROOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR</p><p>Raskria: *standing up* WE WILL FITGHT TO OUR LAST BREATHS!!!!!</p><p>KEI RU: RORORORORORORROROROAAAAARR</p><p>Raskreia: I WILL KILL THOSE 2 BITCH ASS SLUT ASS WHORES 1NCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!</p><p><b>KEI RU:</b> RAAAAAARAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH</p><p>Ludis: my lord everyone can see you buoth</p><p>Raskriea: fuck</p><p> </p><p>Astra zika and nova vaz are too busy fighting to notice theme but Rai spots them and stops snorting cocine</p><p> </p><p>Rai: RASKRIA!!!! </p><p>Raskrea: who? What? Where? </p><p>Rai: oh nvm i thought u were someone else :(</p><p>Kei RU: OUR LORDS DISGUISE IS BRILLAINT!!!!</p><p>Raskrea: OF COARSE I DO UGH I hate tehse GIRLY PINK CLOTHES!!!</p><p>lUDIS: My lord you look great in pink!!!1</p><p>Raskria: its still GIRLY IM NOT A FAKE PREP POZERSSSS BITCH!!!1!1!</p><p>Kei rau: LOARD UR THE GOFFFFIEST MOTHSFUCKAAAAA GRUNGE ASS BITCH ID ON POINT LAYWAS YASSS SLAY KWEEN!!!</p><p>Ludis: SLAU QUEEN!!!!</p><p>Piccolo: SLAY KQWEEN!!!</p><p>Ludik: who r u</p><p>Piccolo: im piccolo</p><p>Ludis: why</p><p>Piccolo: cuz i look like pickles duhh</p><p>Lidik: ohhh</p><p>Raskria: LUDIS *throwns barbell at him* FOCUS</p><p>Lotus: AAAARARGGGHH MY FACE :((</p><p>Raskreia: thats what u get for being a little bitch now focus</p><p>kei ru: how dare dat little bitfhhh call loard a prep!!!1!1!1 watch ur mouth u little biatch!!!!!1</p><p>Lodus: ok :((</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>LOCATION: SUM HOTEL IN VEGAS IDK CALIFORNIA</p><p> </p><p>1st eldeR: Omg babe its our wedding we alwuas wanted!!1`</p><p>Third elder: yes thanks 2 my cloning scheme</p><p>Fist: do u think that will like cause world problems or something</p><p>Third: idk</p><p>Dr crombel: Stop talking abou dumb shit no 1 cares about </p><p>Thirf: nobody asked u </p><p>drocter crumble: i’m?? Litrllay ur priest??? </p><p>FIST: OH RYT WE’RE GETTING MARRIED~~! Father crumble pls bless our marrage</p><p>Cromble: I HATE HOMOSEXUALS!!! FUCK DA GAYS!!!</p><p>3rd: were paying u</p><p>Crumblr: O.o ok yeah u may now kiss the bride</p><p>First: hey is this wedding like official?</p><p>CRombel: idk what your talking abt</p><p>Fist: fair enugh</p><p> </p><p>*they kiss HAHAHA MY SHIP SAILED,, FUCK U HATERS AND LOSERZZZ!!!! #PROUDFUJOSHI #FUJOSHIBICTH #YAOILYF #ANIME #WEEB #JAPAN #gayyaoisex #bigyaoihands</p><p>&lt;~~~~&gt;<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>a/wn DIS WAZ CHAP 9 WAT DO U TINK???!!!? LEAVE A REBIEW U BITCHES!!! STAY GOFFIK</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PS: PREPZ DONT FLAME!!!!!111 DONT LAIK DONT READ OKAI</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 10</p><p> </p><p><b>CHAP 10: nightclub its night teepee oh. o I said peepee 😳 don't tell my mom pls</b> 😳</p><p> </p><p>Astar Zenika: raijeru go give that guy a lap dance </p><p> </p><p>Raijeru: are u guys done fighting </p><p> </p><p>Astra Zeneva: it's not fighting its foreplay. Its something adults do 😈</p><p> </p><p>Raizel: im.an adult</p><p> </p><p>Astra zeneva: no ur not go drink ur milk </p><p> </p><p>Rau: no his milk tastes weird I'm gonna go find black jesus </p><p> </p><p>*rai ascends to heaven jk he leaves* A/N oh noooo Rai kun come back smexy 🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>Astar Ze eva: BITCH U BETTER JUST BE GOING TO THE BATHROOM </p><p> </p><p>*astro zeneca and nova vox make out sloppily on the table covered in beer*</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: nows our chance</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: ludis go give them a lap dance </p><p> </p><p>Ludis: ??? What why me???</p><p> </p><p>Raskreia: we're supposed to be girlfriends on a girls night out. Ur too manly looking</p><p> </p><p>*kei ru rn*</p><p>
  
</p><p>  A/n omg shes so hot 😳😳😳</p><p> </p><p>Kei Ru: *girly voice* omg raskreia who did ur hair it's so kewt </p><p> </p><p>Raskreua: omg hahaha thanks u know u did!!!!111</p><p> </p><p>kei Ru: omg stopppppp you're making me blush :lagus ahegao: </p><p> </p><p>raskreia: omg babeeeee,,,,, I wanna do it rn,,,,, </p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: 😳😳😳😳😳🥰</p><p> </p><p>Ludis: am I a joke to u</p><p> </p><p>Raskreya: what was that u say something babe?</p><p> </p><p>Ludis: can you at least go steak Nevada before u fuck </p><p> </p><p>Raskreua: UGH FIIIIIINEEEE let's go</p><p> </p><p>*they walk over to the two lesbians <b>😳😳😳</b>"</p><p> </p><p>Raskreua: ludus, hand kei ru the steak </p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: *has the steak*</p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: *throws steak at their faces*</p><p> </p><p>kei ru: THIS IS WHAT U GET FOR BETRAYING MY BABE U HOG TIED HORE</p><p> </p><p>LUDIS: *ruBs steak all over astra zeneca's chest, the blood drops down her bra and her BOOBIES POP OUT* 😳😳😳😳😳 <b>a/n: omg my virgin eyes 😳😳😳😳😳😳</b></p><p> </p><p>Astra Z3neva: awwww yeah rub it on me like im.a bad girl ;)))</p><p> </p><p>Nova vax: *runs the blood all over her own nipples, licking her fingers and moaning*</p><p> </p><p>Astra zebeca: rub my nipples ;;;)</p><p> </p><p>Ludis: *rubs her nipples*</p><p> </p><p>Astra zebeca: awwwwwa yeah put your thingy on me </p><p> </p><p>Ludus: *takes his thingy out and rubs it over her*</p><p> </p><p>Astra zeneva: mmmmhm you're a big boy arent u </p><p> </p><p>Raskreua: okay now finish her</p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: yes. Rip her head off and eat it</p><p> </p><p>taskreia: babe 🥴 it makes me so wet when u talk like this </p><p>Kei ru: omg babe staaaahp ur making me blush uwu 🤭</p><p>Ludus: *sticks his thingy in her*an: 😳😳😳</p><p> </p><p>Astra zeneca: ride me like a horse that needs to be broken in!!</p><p> </p><p>Ludis: oh ahhh ahhh yes yes</p><p> </p><p>Astra zebeca: babe sit on my face </p><p> </p><p>Nova vax: *sits on her face and farts*</p><p> </p><p>Astra zebeca: fuck yeah this is all I wanted </p><p> </p><p>Astra zebeca: give me ur sperm smack my ass and call me momma and we're even </p><p> </p><p>Ludis: ahh oh ahhh HEHEEEEE I'm COMING </p><p> </p><p>ASTRA: are u sure yiyre not going </p><p> </p><p>Lydus: *spills his magic seed inside her holy womb♡* </p><p> </p><p>Taskrwia: are u done now. Can we all have sex</p><p> </p><p>Astea: that's all I ever wanted raskreia 😛</p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: wait yiure siblings you cant do it </p><p> </p><p>Raskreua: are u saying.i cant have sex with raijeru my one true love</p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: I thought I was ur one true love</p><p> </p><p>Rasjreua: dont get ahead of yourself. Blood is thicker than water yaka yaka </p><p> </p><p>Ludis: wakawaka ey ey this time for Africa </p><p> </p><p>Nova: AFRICA DOESNT NEED U WHITE MAN!!!!!1</p><p> </p><p>Kei Ru: SHIT UP LESBIAN!!!!!1111 *punches nova vaz into the table*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. with discord link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoying this fic? join the cadiscord etrama di raizel discord server! </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q</strong></p><p> </p><p> *HAVE TO BE 16 &amp; OVER THANK U*</p><p>  <br/>note: link in image is an old link, please use the one written above<br/> </p><p>_____________owo____________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
    <strong> CHAPTER 11</strong>
  </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>
  <strong>*stage somewhere in rocky donia*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*jk this is dragon ball*</strong>
</p><p>Kei Ru: my enemies,,, are so powerful </p><p>Kei ru: what must I do to protect my home????!?!!? </p><p>Kei: *rips off arm and snacks u with it*   </p><p>Kei: </p><p>Kei: now. I must prepare my true strength </p><p>Kei: </p><p>Kei: aaaaaaaarhj</p><p>Kei: Aaaaaaaarghhhhhhh</p><p>Kei: AAAAAAAAAARGH</p><p>KEI: AAAAAAARRFHHVHHHGHBHHHH</p><p>KEI: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHGGGHHHH</p><p>KEI: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARFGHHHGGGHHHHHWOOF WOOF </p><p>KEI: WWWWWWWWWWOOF WOO</p><p>KEI: oh sorry let me try again</p><p>Kei: WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATGHHHHHHHGHHHH</p><p>KEI: HHHHGSAEEDRRFFHHGHJHGFDDGHJHJN</p><p>KEI: WWWWHBUUVVUVCUFGGJJHNBIUVCYFYF</p><p>KEi: cucucffugigibbibibibvivb</p><p>Kei: ㅎ초혀펴펴폏렬햐ㅠㅠㅑ쳘려렬쵸료여펴표ㅛ춀료여여ㅛㄹ쵸쵸ㅛ쵸ㅛ펴펴펴ㅠㅠㅑㅑㅜㅑㅓㅑ</p><p>Kei: vhゔcゔっゔっゔぃっっっゔぃいゔぃいゔゔcううcうfぐぐゔびぐぐふぶひゔぃゔぐぐvcうcうv</p><p>Kei: ni hao moshi moshi omelette du fromage </p><p>Kei: I sm readyzzx 4 da pussy </p><p>KOI: RARWRW HHRGRAWWHHL *PHELGM* HSHHSGG HRRRRKK</p><p>Kei: Those women of sapphic inclination, that neither delight nor desire the company of men, they should be instructed to cease their foolish chatter instantly.</p><p>Kei: </p><p>KEI: WWBBUU WOOKS WHHHHRAWJJWWL</p><p>Kei: <b> <em>*lesbian intensifies</em> </b>*</p><p>Kei ru:</p><p>Kei: LESSSSBIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LOCATION: KARAOKE BAR, JORDAN, SAUDI ARABIA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Raskriea has gathered all da nobles she has changed her outfit intp a badass gothic guns n roses ribbed crop top , glittery black platform shoes with skulls on the side black lipstick from colourpop adn glittery magenta eyeshadow </p><p> </p><p>Rasruja: LISTEN UP SLUTZ!!!1 TONITE WE DECIDE WHO WINS DA WAR!12!@1@$22</p><p>Raskeria: ALL MY NOBL3S AND ALL MY HOES PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND JUST GO AYYYYYR YOOOOOO!!!1!!11 YEAHHHHHH</p><p>DORANT: AYYYY YOOOOO</p><p>Raskreia: wtf who let u in here </p><p>Ludis: LET IT GOOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOOO CANT HOLD IT BAXK ANYMOEEEE?@,#*$,,#</p><p>The Nobles: ROOOOOOAOAAAARRRR!!!</p><p>Rakrseira: MY SOLDIERS,,,SING!!!!</p><p>Noesle: ROOOOAOSSRRRRS</p><p>Rakriea: MY SOLDIERS, DANCE!!!11</p><p>nOELS: ROOOROROOROROAWWWRR!!!!</p><p>Rskiea: MY SOLDIERS, <em> TWERK!!!!!!! </em></p><p>Rael: OMG U CAPITALIST PIG</p><p>Kei Ru: SHIT UP LESBIAN!!! *punches rael thru wall*</p><p>Kei ru: COMMUNISM IS JUST THE OTHER SIDE OF CAPITALISTIC EXPLOUTSTION RAEL GOD U DINT KNOW ANYTHING</p><p>Kei: only tru lesbians are commies because we distribute the love equally  ;;;)</p><p>Rael: eww gay.</p><p>lotus: whats the plan my lorde</p><p>Karius: *TWERKS*</p><p>Raskeia: smack those hoes smakx those vitch3s smack those hoes smack that--oMG NO your ass is too big *smacks it*</p><p>ra=el: *GASP* FATSHAMER!!!!1</p><p>Kei ru: didnt i punch u &gt;: (</p><p>Rsakirea: EVERYONE SHIT UP AND FOCS!!!</p><p>Rajak: my lord I volunterr to face the enemy fIrst and draw them out</p><p>rsakrira: ok</p><p>Rajak: goodbyr every1 in case i dont make it I want takeo to know 4hat his dick is too good :'( ill miss ur dick taeko</p><p>Takeo: * slaps his ass * //// uWu now go show dem what a slut u are ;))</p><p>Karious: OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS YOURE CHEATING ON M3 BABE.???111 *TEAR : ((((*</p><p>RAJAK: sometimes you gotta go where the dicking is good babe byeeeeee slut</p><p>Karias: PURPLE RAGAR I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL </p><p>Takeo: my name is takeo</p><p>Karias: DONT CARE WE WILL TWERK TO TH3 DEWTH </p><p>Takeo: omg slayyyy 😱</p><p>Takeo: I never learned how to read 😱😱😱</p><p>Every1: Omg 😱😱😱😱</p><p> </p><p>Asta Zeneca: THEYRE SENDING SOME1 QUWICK AHOS GOIJG FROM US</p><p>Nova vas: raijeru u go </p><p>Raisel: ladies first</p><p>Niva: IS FEMINISM A JOKE TO YOU??? </p><p>Astra: *kciks raisel in the behind so he lands on the dtsgage*</p><p>Legero: wut shud I do?</p><p>Nova: idk but if u dont win im kicking ur gross boy ass</p><p>Astra Zeneca: *heckling from the audience* BOOOOO HISSSS GO BAXK TO ROCKY DONIA </p><p> </p><p>Rajak??j: i will face u like the sllutty slutty omega whore that i am *strips* </p><p>Legero: OOh are u gonna take out your thingie 😱😱</p><p>Ragak: yes i will face u with da honour u desevre *takes out his thingie and whacks Raizel in the face w it* </p><p>Raskriea: RUB IT ON HIS FACE AND MAKE HIM DRINK UR MAN JUICE </p><p>Rakaj: *rubs his thingies on raizels face* </p><p>Rai: oooohhh yeahhhhh</p><p>Raksreia: runbb it on the pole </p><p>ragar: eggelctn idea my lorde *gets on the pole an moves his booty like a worm* a/n worm au worm au worm au 😳😳😱😱😱</p><p>Raisel: BITCHASS SLUT HWO ARM I SUPPSOED 2 COMPETE WITH DAT!!!</p><p>Astro: u expect me to provide leadershipw what do i look like jesus to u</p><p>Raijeru: *smacks lotus ass*</p><p>Lotus: hey</p><p>Raizel: oh sorry *smacks rajak ass*</p><p>Ragar; uhhh uhhh uhh yeah hit me daddy 😱</p><p>Rasor: im not ur daddy but I was <em> his </em> daddy ;;)</p><p>Rajaka: eww gross *projectile vomits over rai*</p><p>Lotus: look lorde the enemy is in-fightining!!!!</p><p>Raskriusa: *slaps his ass* who taught u big words u dumb slut go back 2 being a houseplant nd let da adults do the talking</p><p> </p><p>Kei ru: LOOK LORDE THE ENEMIS IS ARGYING WITH EACH OTHER!!1</p><p>Rasjeaia: OMG WHERE </p><p>Rajak: *throws his cloak at rael* *throws his underwear @ taeko* </p><p>takeo: ooh u dirty dirty whore ;)</p><p>reaeel: I DIDNOT CONSENT 2 THIS!!1</p><p>Rajake: dont lie u whore i read ur mind</p><p>rosario: hey dd u know i was in star wars</p><p>Lotusz: NOBODY CARES ROZARIAO!!! GOD!!!11</p><p>Raskria: OMG U SLUTS STIP ARGUING!!! SHIT UP!!!1</p><p>Rajik: my next move is called cumslut prepre 2 be obliterated</p><p> </p><p>Rasiel: ASTRO HELP ME U SLIT!!!!1</p><p>astra: can i peg u</p><p>Rasiel: YOUR MY SISTER GROSSS EWWW</p><p>Astra: deals off then bitch fuck u</p><p>Nova: u man whore</p><p>Raskreia: TIME’S UP!!11 WE WIN SLITS!!!!</p><p>ASTRA: OMG WHAT NO YOU CANT WIN</p><p> </p><p>RASKREIA: WE WON THIS ROUND YOU BITCH! ASS! SLUT! ASS!<em> WHORE!!!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Xthe nobles: RRRAOAOOAOAARRRr!r!!r 1!11</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>ROUND 2 BITCHES XXX!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>astra: we need a plan or we ;ll lose!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova vax: ugh raijeru is a useless slut i;ll do it!!! *goes 2to the stage* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova saz: *TWERKS HARD* Slay lesbian kwee<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei ruL: LES BIANS?????????????!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaskriua: *smacks* im the only lebanese u serve slut</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kei ruel: yus lorde *sucks her toes*</span>
  <span>Taeko_san: EAT MY ASS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kariays: whatss??@W</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toe: BITCAHSS SLUT, HES MINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legero: this sux see yall laters woop woop keep twelring kpes *joins the jesus orgy in heaven*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeko: *pulls karus hair*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>karius: *becomes bald* NOOOOO MY AIER HAIR WHW WIWI!!?w&gt;w/WW/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ragark: the doms are fighting &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taoe: omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lazarck: omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*yaoi staring* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASTRA: *SCREECHES*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASTRA: WE WILL NOT ;OSE TO THIS SLIT!!!!1 **points astoria @ raskrua* FITE ME LIEK A REAL YAOI PRINCESS U 2 BIT HUSSY </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rakriea: * draws her ragnarock * face me like a real pussy u bitchasslsutasswhore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei rua: YUS MY LORDE!!11 ELIMINAGE THE FAKE LESBIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astro: HEY I;M A REAL LESBIAN I CAN PROVE IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rael-kun: omG u PRETEND LESBIAN</span>
  <em>
    <span> cancelled cancelledncnaleleledd</span>
  </em>
  <span> HASGHTAGE MINORITY RIGHTES HASTHATG FOLLOW 4 FOLLOW A=AHASHTAGE SOCIAL JUSTICE IS REAL JUSTICE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RaskreiaL: RAEL SHIT UP LESBIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>REAL: I AM A !!!!1 ANIMAL RITES ACTIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KEI: NOBODY CARES **PUNCHES SOME LESBIANS** RAWWWRRWHHH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astro: *punches raskria*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskeira: you WHORE *punches arta zeneaca* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>nova sex: mu lorde!!1111 *PUNCHES KEI RU*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KEI RU: I GOT PUNCHED BY A FAKE LESBIAN??/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NOVA: </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOUR </span>
  </em>
  <span>THE FAKE ;ESBIAN YOU SLIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: *gasps*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: Take that back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nova: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya: *GASP*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astro @ raskria: fight me u slyt </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskriea: wheres Legero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrika: AM I A JOKE TO U??U SEXIST PIG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rael: ONG U SEXIST PIGS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* Astra ans raskriea fight * a/n: omg they can kill me !11111111111</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Every1 watches the lesbans queens fight with they are soul weapons *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*kei ru vs nove vax fight too *</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A/N: CLIFFHANGER BITCHES XOXOXO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WHO WILL WIN???😱😱😱😱</span>
</p><p>
  <span> REview no flamezz or we wont tell u!! *evil grin* ,,mwahahahhaha</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cover Art uuwwwwuuwuwuw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Cha</b>
</p><p>
  <b>pter13</b>
</p><p>
  <span>[back at the karaoke bar]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*kei ru as piccolo from the last chapter bursts in*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: KAPA CENI LESBIYIENNNNNNNNN AAAAAAAAAAARGH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludis: who are u???1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH *rips off other arm and smacks LOTUS across the face, throwing him into the brick wall*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*other kei has nova bac in a headlock*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: I WILL DESTROY YOU LESBIAN!!1!1!!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova: SHUT UP JESUS SANTOS JULIO DE MIGUEL CRISTOS IS THAT ALL YOU SAY????? YOURE NOTHING BUT A DIMB CARIACTURE THAT MOCKS LESBIAN CULTURE !1!!1!1!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: *rips nova vacs head off* FATALITY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova bac: U IDIOT U THINK I CAN DIE FROM THAT???1?1? IM IMMORTAL U FOOL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: but are u...my immortal?1??1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*dinosaur kei bursts through the wall lotus was in rip lotus : (*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinosaur kei: RRAAAAAWWWR </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rael: UMM ACTUALLY,,, DINOSAURS SQUEAK THEY DONT ROAR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinosaur kei: *swallows Rael whole*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rael: *muffled* aw goddamnit not AGAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rajak: WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS *starts sobbing*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karias: TAEKWONDO YOU ARE ONLY HOPE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>taekwondo?: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karias: u must be ,,, the dragon whisperer </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takedown: what??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia: PURPLE RAGAR GO FRENCH THE DRAGON OR SOMETHING1!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talked: excuse me????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astra Zenev: THAT IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!1!1!!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia: *whoves her fist down astras throat* shush okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astra: MMHMMGFMDHHSJSJFJKFKFKD??????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nibbles: BITCH ASS SLUT ASS WHORE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rael: NIBBLES NO!!!1!!1! *rips his way out of dinosaur kei*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nibbles: bitch????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rael: *stumbles out of dinosaur entrails to scoop up nibbles and run away*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia: RAEL YOU BITCH ASS WJORE HIW DARE U BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?????1 WHO IS AGAINST THE kwEEN WILL DYe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raw: *flips off Raakreia as he runs away*😳😳</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: *roars as he punches Astrarer into the dinosaurs mouth*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*dinosaur kei spits her out*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astra: HEY THIS IS DISCRIMINATION YOU CANT REFUSE TO EAT ME BECAUSE IM WHITE!!!!1!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova: omg stop whitewashing us!!!!1!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astra: shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova: YOU CANT TELL ME TO SHUT UP1111!!!! YOU CANNOT SILENCE THE VOICE OF THE OPPREASED!!!!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: *kicks her head like a football*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova: *as her head goes flying* YOU CAN TEAR ME DOWN BUT YOU CANT STOP ME FROM GETTING BACK UP </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreia: now punch rozaria </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rozaria: ??? Why??????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskeria: I dont like you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxxxxario: lord what did I ever do 2 u!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKEKO: what did rozaria do lordo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taskeria: she stole my broccoli. Casserole recipe. 8 years agao &amp;. Claimed it was hers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tozaria: Lord--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei: keep her name out of ur thin mouth helen!!!1!1 *punches rozaria*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raskreiaia: we R done hAIR. KEEP MY NAME OUT OF YOUR THIN MOUTH ASTER!!1!1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*kei, dinosaur kei, raskrria leaf* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple Ragar: hey rajak wanna kiss </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rajak: yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karius: BUT BABE--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAJKA: GO BACK TO YOUR BOWL CUT WHORE!1!11!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karias; 😫😫😫</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*purple ragar and rajak kiss 😳😳😳😳* </span>
  <b>a/n: omg the gay pls I already have the covid vaccine I canf get infected 😎</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tozaria: what about me!! Lotus!!! Lotus where are u!!! </span>
  <b>A/n omg poor razoria : ( </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>